Naomily
by bubble7860
Summary: This is just about naomilys love for each other and is shows how much they care about each othere
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**I heard music coming from the other house I couldn't sleep because of it I was just playing with Naomi's hair whilst she was lying down right next to me she opened her eyes and she said "what up babe?" in an confused voice I took a deep breath and said " nothing really I just can sleep " then the blonde replied "is it coz last night was just so fucking amazing" she said with a smirk on her face then thee the red head replied " I doubt it, it wasn't that good" she said sarcastic with a cheeky smile then Naomi went closer to Emily put her hands thorough her lushes red hair as she was biting lip she said in most sexiest voice she could " If you forgot I can always show you again if you want" Emily giggled and rolled on top of her " no I remember alright but I wouldn't mind you repeating it for me " she said in her sexy husky voice as Naomi leaned up to kiss her , she turned her head and said "can you resist the temptation for once or am I to dam fucking to sexy for you" she said flirtatiously with a smirk on her face Naomi leaned back whilst Emily was still on top of her " babe, I can control my self you know" Naomi said in a innocent voice Emily stood up on top of Naomi with her one leg on each side then said " sure you can babe no one can" Naomi the said " wanna bet on that ems, if I can resist temptation and not fuck the shit out of you for one nigh and if I do try to fuck you then you will be right" Emily said " you sure you can stay away from me for one hole night naoms" Naomi then said "I don't know but we will have to wait and see wont we ems" Emily then says reminding all of the sexiest thing there capable of " starting from know kissing, touching , grinding, fucking, tonguing, dirty talk, fingering me or anything for one night " Emily had the biggest smirk on her face as Naomi said " brig it on emsy" Emily jumped of the bed and said im ganna go in the shower know if you want to join me nai?" Naomi said as she was biting her lip " no I am aright babe" but they both new she wanted to join her but she didn't because she would of lost the bet so she refuse. Emily was trying to make Naomi lose the bet and started to tease her. As Emily was walked out of the shower with her hot, wet sexy body with a towel wrapped around her she walked in to her bedroom where Naomi was still in bed just looking at her as she walked in then Emily bent over to get something from the wardrobe making sure Naomi could see her ass. Emily then got out her sexy underwear that Naomi loved and then as she stood up she dropped her towel in front of Naomi teasing her as much as she could then Emily said " ops I 'accidently' dropped my towel" sarcastically winding Naomi up but even though Naomi knew what Emily was trying to do Naomi stoop up and said " Emily, your evil you knew that" Emily smiled and gave her lover a wink and she wanted to kiss her so badly but then the bet will be over so she just giggled and looked way "im just ganna jump in the shower know ems" Naomi say to Emily as she passed her. So after Naomi had a shower and got ready they both were sitting down reading magazines then Emily got up " nai u wanna go out" Naomi then said " depend on were your ganna take me " Emily then said "it well fucking nice out side today and were just sitting inside let go for a walk of something " Naomi said " okay let me freshen up then we will go" Emily said oh yeah me to" they both got freshened up and they started walking Emily grab Naomi's hand. Naomi kept on looking at Emily chest because her top was really revelling so her boobs were hanging out Naomi was thinking _oh my fucking day, I just want to stop her look he in the eyes and tell her she's right but I didn't wasn't to lose_ _the bet_. So it was hitting about six a clock so me and Emily headed home and ordered chine's food. Emily kept on giving me the eye which means I now you want to fuck me a she kept on giving them to me when we were eating our food. After we had finished our food I cleared up and headed to bed I was tiered but the problem was Emily was in the bed naked by porpoise because she new I would cave in but I didn't. I took my top of and my trousers and jumped in to bed I was in my underwear that Emily loves but she didn't know just yet. It was around 11:30pm by known and so far I had no sexual/physical contact with Emily which was a record. Emily wasn't asleep yet nether was I she kept on groaning making sex noises trying to make me want to fuck her which was working coz I really wanted to she knew I did. It was know 11.50pm Emily was till making noises and wiggling around in the bed still teasing me. So I just got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water I couldn't sleep so I just went in the living room and put the telly on and all there on was romantic movies that made me want to fuck her even more so I just turned the telly of and then look at my watch it was 12.05am so I though to my self the night is over. I jumped in to be and then Emily turned around started giving the sexy eye look again and then I just said "ems do you know what time it is?" Emily said "no" Naomi the said "can you check pleas" impatiently Emily then said "its 12:10 why" then Naomi jumped on top of her and whispered in her ear "the night is over and we've just begun" then I started biting her ear slowly then Emily said "finally you came to your sense and finally decide to fuck me" she was smiling and so was I. I started to push my body against hers, kissing her neck softly the I went lower and lower Emily said "I have been waiting all day for you to do this you could of done it a bit faster" she giggled the I said " I didn't want to lose the bet so I waited till it was passed 12" she smirked and then pushed me a way and the said "it my turn babes so be carful" she said sarcastically we were kissing and rolling all over the bed then I fell of the bed and Emily started to laugh then I stood up and said "that wasn't men to happen" and I started to laugh with Emily. Then we got talking about what we thought will happen to us in the future and Emily made a few comment like "Im sure we will do a lot more fucking" and we both started laughing again. It hit about 2 in the morning and we were knackered so we decided to stop and get some rest luckily we had no work tomorrow so we both could have a sleep in.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

it was early in the afternoon and Emily and Naomi were still asleep till they both hear a nock at the door none of then wanted to answer it but they new they had to so Emily got up and answered it she didn't realise she was naked it was a guy that was selling stuff as soon as she recognised she was naked she shouted "oh fuck" and slammed the door close and ran in to the bed room where Naomi was having a fag and said to Emily "what happened" Emily said "I was naked and I didn't recognize then I open the door and there was a guy just staring and didn't say a word and I just shut the door when I realised omg I feel like a idiot" I put my fag out then said come here you naked idiot she laugh and jumped on top of me the I shouted "oh fucking stop pleas ems my back fucking hurts from when I fell of the bed last night" Emily said "aww how bad dose it hurt" then I said "fucking a lot babe" Emily then jumped of the bed and started to get dresses and she said "I am just going to pop to the shop be carful naoms" then Naomi said "k babe" about ten minuets later the door slammed shut Naomi "shouted is that you Emily" " yh it's me nai and I got a surprise for you" Naomi said "what is it" Emily replied "close your eyes" and she hear foot steps Emily said "turn around on you stomach and stay there" Naomi said what you trying to do to me ems?" sarcastically. Emily then said "wait and see" Emily took her shoes of and went on top of Naomi on her back she was sitting on top of her and she then put on some music on her iPod and put one earphone in her own ear and on in Naomi's ear then they were listing to there favourite sex song that turned them both on Emily took a deep breath and then said "are you ready" Naomi replied "I all ways am" Emily then opened a bottle of massaging oil and pored some on Naomi's back then started to rub it in softly and gently Naomi said " ahhhh wow ems your hand are amazing this feels so fucking good, ems can you rub me harder?" Emily the said "babe you know I can do it harder" they both started to laugh and then Emily started to rube lower and lower until she was just above Naomi's ass she started to rub it softer and softer then Naomi started to groining making sex noises without noticing and she started to turn me on but she didn't realise what she was doing to me she was making me so sucking horny I just wanted to fuck her so hard so I moved of her and said "babe do you know what your doing to me" Naomi said as she was turning around "not really what did I do ?" "Well as I was rubbing you, you were making sex noises and they were so hot they were turning me on" Naomi then said "really how much are you turned on by me right now" Emily said "I am so fucking turned on a am horny" Naomi then said "show me how much your turned on then, prove to me your a horny bitch" Emily whispered in her ear as she was licking it "don't mind if I do" Naomi started to undress Emily and Emily leaned over to Naomi and kissed her soft lips gently and passionately then Naomi went a bit rough because that how Emily loved it she started to kiss her neck and she went lower and lower she was kissing her thighs and then she was in between her legs kissing her pussy Emily started screaming "ahhhh Naomi, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Naomi oh how fucking I love you" Naomi then said "am I making you nice and wet ems" she replied "ohhhhh yes babe too to wet come here to me" Emily then pushed her the other way making sure Naomi was know under her and Emily was making sure that she was on top so she could do Naomi proper good Naomi loved it when Emily took control of her. As Naomi started making noises Emily started to whisper in her ear whiles her hand was in-between Naomi's legs touching her pussy and rubbing it she started to say "when I first met you I knew I loved you and I just wanted to fuck you like know" Naomi whispered bake in Emily's ear " how hard did you want to fuck me ems tell me, sown me that you love me, show me that you care about me" Emily replied " I show you how I feel about you every night and I will for the rest of my life naoms" Naomi the said "do you know how much I love you" Emily then said "I know that you love me but I don't know how much" Naomi then said "what are you doing tomorrow ems" " I have work 10am to 7pm remember then after that I am fucking you" Naomi then said " so you will defiantly be her by 7:30 then ems " Emily then said "yeah y" Naomi said "coz I want to show you how much I love you and how much you are to me Emily and I want to fuck you " Naomi say cheekily Emily then said " you can show me know as well if you want" she said in her sexy voice Naomi then grabbed her by the wrists laying her out on the bed and tying her wrist agents the headboard Emily was a bit confuse but she just went with the flow Naomi then tied each of her legs to the other end of the bed spreading them out as wide as she could and then she said " emsy are you ready?" Emily then said "babe I am always ready" she smirked so did Naomi. Naomi was on op of Emily kissing her lip passionately and slowly then she went to her neck and whispered "this is just a sample of what will tomorrow night" Emily giggled and said "really?" naomi said "yes really" she started to tag on her ear and said "ems do you mind if I give you a love bit?" Emily then said "you can do what ever you want to me nai If you want to" Naomi then went to her neck kissing her softly and the just under her jaw Naomi then started to suck on her neck and Emily started to groan softly the naomi went lower in leg and started to lick her softly and she asked if she liked it emily said "yh I love it but speed it up babe" naomi then started to lick her faster and deeper she went slow, really slow then faster and faster emily loved it she started scramming "naomi, naomi faster". Naomi's said "what ever you want sexy" as the night went on they both were fucking each other with all there love continuously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was about 8:30 in the morning and Emily was awake tacking a shower before she took of to go to work she put the radio loud and started to sig she woke Naomi up. Naomi then got up out of the bed and got dressed she went in the kitchen to get some breakfast and to brush her teeth in the bathroom she put the kettle on then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She could se Emily in the shower through the mirror Emily saw and said "what you looking at perv" sarcastically naomi said "I am looking at a fine ass thing why you jealous" she said as she was joking about with her she then said "ems did enjoy last nigh then?" knowing the answer already emily replied "well It was just fucking amazing" Naomi agreed with here and then she said "emsy don't be late tonight ok!" "And miss another incredible fucking naaa I might even be here early" Emily said as she jumped out of the shower she smiled and gave Naomi a peck on the cheek. Emily walked out the bathroom so did Naomi after her. Naomi headed back to her room and just fell back on her bed and Emily was in there too she said "nai if you want to see me naked again you just can ask" sarcastically naomi said "hmmm if I want to see you naked I have to ask know?" she said with a grin on her face and they both stated to laugh. Emily was all ready and was about to leave as Naomi pulled her back saying "were you going without giving me kiss ems" emily said "sorry I am in a rush but I don't care" and she kissed Naomi on last time with all the tong she had. Naomi said wow ems you been practising" a cheeky smirk on her face Emily replied "maybe" and smiles at her as she closed the door Naomi sad don't be late for tonight hoping she heard her. Now got to get the rest of the stuff for tonight" she said to herself so she grabbed her purse and her house keys and she headed for the door. She didn't know what to do or what to get but she just went anyways. Naomi saw this one shop called _lovers_ she went in side it had all sort of things like romantic music, sex toys, sexy underwear and lot of other stuff Naomi was thinking of what to buy she didn't have a clue. Then she started to think like a real lover she picked up a couple of light blue candles because it was Emily's favourite colour, chocolates, some romantic music and a dildo with a strap on. As she put all the stuff on the counter the guy was just looking at here in a funny way she just was trying to avoid looking directly at him then he said "£23.40"she pulled out the money from her purse and gave it to him and just walked out as fast as she could. By know she had it all planed out she went to the flower shop and got about 10 red roses and the she had to think of what to cook she forgot all about that so she ran to Tesco and picked a chicken to cook with some vegetables and some really expensive wine. All she had to do know was make dinner and set everything up before Emily decide to come home. She finally got home and she opened the door dropped all the bags in the kitchen and looked through them to see what she had brought she looked happy and said "emily is going to love this" then she took all the stuff out and started on the chicken she put it in the oven with some vegetables after she had put it on she had set a timer for half an hour to make sure the chicken didn't burn. After she had done that she went in the shower for about 15 minutes. She went in her bedroom to get change a do her hair then she saw something on the pillow it was a note it was from emily she came in her brake and put it there on the pillow and it said "cant wait for tonight been thinking about you all dayxxx" naomi smiled and said to "her self me too babe cant wait its going to be amazing" she smiled and went in the kitchen to check on the chicken which was half cooked so she put the gas up a bit more and left it then set the timer for bout 40 minute. So she had about 40 minute to get herself ready so she straitened her hair and put on her sexist underwear with the sexist dress she had and she looked beautiful and a bit slutty but it was for emily so it didn't matter. So after she got read she had to lay everything out so she laid the table and put everything out except the food because she was waiting for Emily to come so it came out hot. So after she had done that she then she put all the candles out and got the roses and took all the petrels out except for one because she was saving that one for Emily by know it was around 7pm and emily was one her way so naomi lit the candles and put the CD that she brought earlier and closed the lights she then went in the kitchen and took the oven off and just left it in there till emily came. Emily just phoned Naomi saying she is one her way and she can't wait everything was ready and perfect all she needed was for emily to come so she sat down think about her then she heard a nock at the door a no one was there all the suddenly emily jumped out and kissed naomi with her tong and they were kissing for about 10 minutes and then naomi pulled away and grabbed emily by her hand a took her in the living room then said to her "know ems tonight is all about how I love you so all night I will be in charge" emily then said "I don't mind babe do whatever you want im all yours" naomi said "good" with a smile on her face she told emily to sit on the table and wait for her food then naomi came in with two plates of chicken that smelled incredible she gave one to emily and one to her self and said "first we will eat a bit then I will have some dissert" emily said "ok" they both started to eat and emily loved the food and the wine that naomi picked out as the both stared to take about there relationship emily then said "do you know how people say nobody's perfect there wrong because you are babe and I love you just the way you are" naomi then said "babe I aren't nothing compared to you your just astounding" they both laughed and emily and naomi say at the same time "I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" then naomi and emily got up and sat on the softer and then naomi put on a movie which emily loved called sex in the city as they were watching it naomi got a bit bored and started whispering thing in Emily's ears like " I love you Emily Fitch and I am never ganna let you go ever" emily smiled and then naomi then said to emily get up babe for a sec" emily then got up then naomi laid down on the softer then she said "jump on then" and smiled emily went on top of her gave her a kiss on the lip and started to watch the movie naomi was so happy and so was emily they both had a perfect relationship and nothing could change that. As the movie was coming to the end Naomi dozed off and Emily didn't realises and Emily was bored so she unzipped Naomi's trousers without knowing that she was asleep but then she heard naomi snoring so she took all her cloths of so she was full naked and the she sat back on top of naomi then she said "nai am I really that boring u fell asleep" naomi then say nothing she just looked at her in her eyes and then said "I love you" emily said "yh I know to bad you fell asleep im naked and I was bored so I thought you wanted to like emm….so me how much you love me but it dosent matter because I am tiered too I am going to go to bed know you coming or what ?" Naomi then replied "ems im sorry I fell asleep but you do know I can still show you. You know how much I love you" Emily then said "naa it alright I will play with my new toy" she said sarcastically Naomi then said "what me?" the emily said "maybe" and then walled out the room to the bedroom which was filled with rose petals that naomi brought. They both sat on the bed and Naomi then looked in to Emily's eyes and went to kiss her as she was kissing her Emily was tacking her cloths off Naomi then pulled out a dildo with a strap emily looked at her and smiled and then naomi then said " I love you so much I am going to fuck you so hard your ganna go horny every time you see me" emily then smiled again and then said "I don't made getting fucked as long and it is by the one person in the world that I love and care about in the hole world" naomi smiled and then said well you betted cal her before it gets to late the both laughed then emily took the toy and then put it on and said " ready to get fucked up the put it in naomi ground and said haven't had one of these in me since forever but I prefer emily in me she smiled and as emily was fucking naomi she started to kiss her as the night went on they both fucked each other really hard and then the both were making noises all the sunder there was a nock at the door it was cook they didn't want to open it but they had too so they both got up and then put some cloths on and naomi answered the door it was cook with everyone fucking great they all came in our special night naomi was thinking to her self she just looked at emily and grabbed her hand and pushed her agents the kitchen door and then said "I am think about you so much when they leave I wan to fuck you so hard emsy" emily then said " how long do you think they will stay for and what if they stay the night what will we do?" naomi then said we will fuck as usual I don't care if there hear as long as I am with you its alright emily then smiled and said ok get down and she kissed her


End file.
